Cities and Clovers
by AmaterasuSpiritWolf
Summary: Edward has been waiting a long time. He is surrounded by happy couples, but is unable to find that happiness for himself. As a human, he had dreams of the perfect wife. Someone he could share everything with. But can he let himself go and let her in?


Cities and Clovers

Edward was sitting in his room in Alaska. Tanya had been giving him some, rather graphic pictures in her mind trying once again to seduce him into being her playmate for the evening. That was all he would ever be to her, a conquest. He knew, that being a vampire condemned him to being a soulless monster for his whole existence, and that his family hated it that he thought so lowly of himself.

Ever since he was changed in Chicago by his father figure Carlisle, they had to travel constantly to avoid being detected. Along the way, they had picked up Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice and Jasper. They together had travelled more than any business man or marine.

_Well I've been down to Georgia  
I've seen the streets in the west  
I've driven down the 90, hell I've seen America's best  
I've been through the Rockies, I've seen Saskatoon  
I've driven down the highway 1, I just hope that I'd see you soon_

Of course. Travelling had become a natural thing, just a little thing on his radar. A few years later, it was the same thing. His family all had partners, wives, husbands, mates if you could call them the term vampires used. Alice had Jasper, Carlisle had Esme, and Rosalie had Emmett.. I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, had no one. Well, not yet. As always, the memory that was freshest from his human life besides his biological mother and the taste of strawberries, came rushing through his mind. He knew it simply wasn't possible. Someone so beautiful would never chose to be with someone as unworthy as a vampire; the Devil's Right hand man. In his dreams as a human, his mother had been bringing in daughter of the rich men in the city. They had all adored him, but he had politely brushed them off, in favor of wishing to sign up for the war, and fight for his country. His mother wouldn't allow him to join, he was too young. Soon after that, he started having weird dreams of a beautiful young angel with brown, beautiful long hair and deep chocolate eyes. Her pale skin made her look strangely vulnerable. He knew after he woke up that she was his perfect wife. He soon started withdrawing from all of the girls that were all very pretty, but didn't compare to his angel. His mother became concerned, and worried that he was becoming depressed or possessed by the devil, Edward just knew this. He didn't tell anyone of his secret angel.

_Cause I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

Edward missed those dreams. He could barely remember her, which scared him. Edward knew that she would come soon. An urge that couldn't be explained. He knew that Jasper could feel it, and was confused about it but said nothing.

They would be moving to Forks tomorrow.

_I've never been to Alaska, but I can tell you this  
I've been to Lincoln, Nebraska and hell you know it ain't worth shit  
I've been through Nova Scotia, Sydney to Halifax  
I'll never take any pictures cause I know I'll just be right back_

He had never been so excited to go to Forks. His whole family preferred the small town as their real home, the tall, ancient trees shielded their play in the deep forcest. Deer, bears, and lions were abundant in the undergrowth and everyone knew each other, sometimes a little prone to gossiping, but friendly nonetheless. Edward sighed, pulling himself out of his thoughts. He couldn't wait to get to Forks, away from Tanya and her overbearing sisters; and maybe, just maybe just a little bit closer to his Secret Angel. He realized that the Denali sisters had gone out hunting, he relaxed, listening to the sound of his family playing downstairs. Emmett and Jasper were once again facing off on the Xbox 360 playing Halo. I knew Jasper would win, his military tactics winning every time. Emmett would sit and pout while Rosalie healed his ego then go and play again, just for fun. Alice and Rosalie were talking about fashion again. Saying which jacket would go best with the skirt they were talking about. A wide smile spread across Alice's face just then, and Jasper was effected, spreading the calm and happiness over all of us. A goofy smile spread over his face and heard Jasper apologizing to him with his thoughts.

He could remember every single place we had moved to, from Nebraska, Nova Scotia, Vancouver, England, Forks, Alaska and many other places he couldn't care to name. He was considering going downstairs to join the family and Alice had a vision of it. Another silly grin flashed across her face from what Edward could see from Jasper's thoughts. Alice was blocking her thoughts from him, singing one of the most annoying songs that she knew would bother Edward. _Boom Boom Pow. _He started walking downstairs when only a whisper of sound and the mischievous mind of Emmett gave him a millisecond of warning. He threw himself forward to avoid Emmett's leap that was now taking him into a wall. Edward noticed then that he would probably crush the couch and table if he didn't do something. While flying over the couch, he grabbed the back of it and flipped, gracefully lowering himself onto the couch next to Rosalie.

*_Emmett, you better fix that before the Denali Family gets home!*_

Esme was yelling at Emmett for breaking the wall, and banned him from playing on his Xbox. Edward smirked his crooked grin, watching as Rosalie hit him on the head for breaking something again. Emmett pouted, and went out to the garage to get the plaster.

*_Its not fair, I could have finally taken little Eddie by surprise, but he just had to read my mind. Stupid mind reader.*_

Edward glared at him now, then examined the many boxes that were scattered across the room. There was many boxes for clothes. Ones that Alice and Rosalie had gotten for us at the mall for us, and shoes were also in the boxes. Some games for Jasper and Emmett's Xbox along with the many movies that we had collected over the years. Then the boxes Edward had packed with his music collection and the few other possessions I owned. Including a few heirlooms, the most important of all being his mother's ring.

_Cause I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

We would be leaving for Forks tonight.

_I've seen palaces in London; I've seen a castle in Wales  
But I'd rather wake up beside you and breathe that old 'familiar smell  
I never thought you could leave me, I figured I was the one  
But I understand your sadness, so I guess I should just hold my tongue_

The Cullen family all came from many different places; but we were bound by heart, not blood, never power. As the Denali family helped them pack our boxes into a moving truck, which Emmett slowly got into. Edward stepped into my Aston Martin, which he would be driving down. He didn't trust other people besides his family with his special occasion car. Edward revved the engine, and looked down the long driveway. It was a long way to Forks.

_But I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
_

Edward was the first person onto the highway to Canada, he could hear Alice's excited thoughts behind him. They all had someone to share their existence with. He sighed softly as he felt a tug on my heart, urging him to drive faster. Edward looked up at the full moon, mocking him. He revealed his razor sharp venomous teeth as he curled his lip back. He didn't need anyone. At least, that was what he kept telling himself.

_  
I know we're taking chances, you told me life was a risk  
But I have just one last question…  
Will it be my heart or will it be his?  
Coming home , I'm coming home__  
_

I would be looking upon Fork's gloomy skies tomorrow.

_AN: This is my first Twilight One-Shot, I hope I did it justice. Please, tell me what you think?_

_3 Ammy Love you all :D_

~ Micheal Jackson died today of Cardiac Arrest, may he rest in peace, and his music live on forever. ~

~ Farrah has also given up her fight against the cancer that has threatning to take her life for a long time. She was one of Charlie's Angels, and now she flies with the real angels ~


End file.
